


some indeterminate number of minutes (in heaven)

by eris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris/pseuds/eris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is even the point of a closet this small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some indeterminate number of minutes (in heaven)

"This is stupid," Kageyama declared to the darkness.

Hinata's elbow jabbed into Kageyama's side, maybe but probably not by accident. "Your face is stupid. Move over."

Kageyama tried to jab him back, but only succeeded in elbowing the wall, right on the nerve, so that his whole arm tingled unpleasantly. He wanted to swear but he also felt too humiliated to acknowledge his own failed strike, not that _any_ of this had been his idea in the first place. He'd never understood these sorts of games, nor how in hell they were ever meant to be fun. "I can't move over, there's nowhere to go. This is your fault, so you're the stupid one. Stupid Hinata!"

"Stop yelling!" Hinata yelled. "You're gonna use up all the air and we'll suffocate. I'm not gonna die in your arms in a closet. Gross. Gro-o-o-ss."

"You're not in my arms. _Get out of my arms!_ " Kageyama's reflexive shove made contact, but when Hinata hit the wall barely inches behind him he just bounced back into a sprawl against Kageyama's chest. A frantic blind grapple ensued, during which Hinata kneed Kageyama in the gut and Kageyama accidentally hit his chin against Hinata's head no fewer than three times. Several impending bruises later he rallied his discretion and tried to force a ceasefire by holding Hinata's forearms in place, but Hinata flailed to freedom and tripped on Kageyama's feet, ending up in more or less exactly the same mess of limbs that had precipitated the conflict in the first place. 

Anyway, what was even the point of a closet this small? Did everything in Hinata's stupid house have to be as small as he was?

"Enough!" Kageyama made another grab at Hinata's shoulders. "You're drooling on me now. Knock it off and stay still!"

"Make me," Hinata grumbled rebelliously, but Kageyama _was_ making him, so it was a really pointless thing to say. Hinata didn't move except to lift his inexplicably spitty face away from Kageyama's shirt, though, so at least he was co-operating now. His shoulders were so narrow under Kageyama's hands it didn't even seem possible. "It's not my fault at all," he was saying. "It's asshole Tsukishima's fault."

"I'll kill him," Kageyama agreed, distracted. "Even if you're the one who chose dare."

Hinata gave a half-hearted push, mostly only hitting Kageyama's armpit. "Would you want to answer a question of Tsukishima's?"

Despite himself, Kageyama shuddered in the dark, but with effort he kept his voice even. "I don't have anything to hide."

"Whatever," Hinata said, clearly unimpressed. "I bet you're super embarrassing. I'm embarrassed just looking at you. Weirdo."

"You can't see me," Kageyama reasoned, frowning. "Weirder weirdo."

Momentarily exhausted of comebacks, Hinata sighed explosively. The gust of breath was uncomfortably hot against Kageyama's shoulder and Kageyama was starting to sweat. Hinata's knees were touching his calves and sometimes when Hinata moved Hinata's chest was touching his chest and everything was entirely too close. 

"You don't think," Hinata said, in a noticeably smaller voice, "you don't think we could really suffocate, right?"

\--also, the incipient headache uniquely associated with Hinata Shouyou was tightening fast at Kageyama's temples. "No, dumbass," he ground out at length. "There's air. Also there can't be more than ten minutes left. Just stand still and wait and get this over with. I don't see why I should have to be involved in _your_ dare."

"This is the worst. You're the worst. I'm gonna spike a ball on Tsukishima's face tomorrow."

Nine minutes, probably. Nine out of fifteen? Kageyama hadn't strangled Hinata yet, so that at least was something. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, but it'd be self-defence, he was certain. His face felt really hot and it wasn't helping with the sweating, but Hinata was probably sweating too. Hinata's hair was tickling his chin intermittently but he'd have to touch it to push it away. Hinata was also muttering something under his breath and so he finally gave in and said, " _What?_ "

"I said," Hinata huffed, "too hot. I mean, it's hot. It's too hot in here."

"What do you expect me to do about it?!"

"You could let go of me?" Hinata suggested. "Asshole." 

Kageyama let go of him. There was no room to move back, though. He bit his lip to keep from snapping a retort and turned his head away, but Hinata hadn't actually made any effort to pull back either. There had to be more space on the other side. Surely he didn't have to stand close enough Kageyama could smell his stupid hair.

He smelled like baby powder and candy. What the hell kind of smell was that, anyway?

"Sorry," Hinata mumbled. Kageyama could feel him shift his weight on his feet. Eight minutes. At least. 

Kageyama scowled, but in the near-total darkness it was a wasted effort. "What are you apologising for?" 

"N-nothing!" Hinata sounded embarrassed, which only made Kageyama embarrassed. More embarrassed. For some reason his blood was already throbbing in his cheeks and it was almost starting to hurt, a little. He swallowed around his dry throat, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Dumbass Hinata.

"Dumbass Hinata," he said.

"Gonna dare you," Hinata said sourly. "When we get out of here I'll dare you to punch yourself in the mouth."

Kageyama wrinkled his nose. "I'll choose truth."

"Then I'll--I'll--" Hinata made a noise of frustration, momentarily stymied. "I'll... make you tell everyone who you like!"

"Who cares about that," Kageyama sniffed, feeling, on some inchoate level, offended. "I don't even like anyone."

"Boring!" Hinata wailed, nudging him harshly. " _Booooring_. But you're a jerk so it's no surprise you hate everyone."

"I didn't say I hated everyone!"

"That's totally what you said!"

The shoving escalated to another brief scuffle, but after Hinata nearly kneed him in the groin Kageyama went completely still in alarm, and shortly after Hinata's struggles tapered off as well. He didn't say anything more, though, and somehow the silence was infinitely worse than the shitty insults. Kageyama could hear him breathing now and it just reminded him of how humiliatingly close their bodies were. At some point he'd lost track of the time. It couldn't be much longer now but even five more minutes felt unbearable. 

Kageyama let his head fall back against the wall and tried to breathe slowly and evenly, to feel a stillness with the whole of his body, like it was match point and his turn to serve.

"Kageyama?"

Hinata's voice was very quiet. Kageyama felt himself tensing up again and forcibly cleared his throat, somehow more annoyed with himself than Hinata. "What is it now?"

Kageyama felt a sudden warm weight push against his sternum and he jerked so hard he bumped his head, because it was definitely Hinata's hand. Hinata wasn't moving or trying to hit him but Hinata's palm was pressing on his chest.

Hinata said, "Your heart's beating really fast."

He'd noticed a long time ago, but he couldn't see the point of drawing attention to it now. "That's--that's your fault too," Kageyama spluttered, all his calm draining out in a disastrous rush. He didn't think it was possible for his face to grow more hot but he felt suddenly kind of sick with it, a jittery roiling feeling down to the pit of his stomach. "Because we were fighting."

"That was ages ago!"

It was hardly two minutes ago--but Hinata was right. It felt like ages. Kageyama reached up to push his hand away. Hinata's hand was small and warm and sweaty and he let go of it as soon as he possibly could. Probably. " _Whatever_. Yours is too."

Hinata made a noise not unlike a squeak and that was so ridiculous Kageyama just got angry all over again. "How would you know?!" Hinata demanded. His knee knocked against Kageyama's insistently.

Kageyama kneed him back. "I felt it just now! In your hand."

"Liar!"

He was. He was a liar. Kageyama took a deep breath because for some reason he couldn't seem to get enough air. At least Hinata wouldn't feel it. That was weird and invasive and weird and why was his heart beating so fast? Was this oxygen deprivation? 

"Whatever," Kageyama tried to say, but his voice only rose as far as his throat and the end result was more of an incoherent grunt than anything. Mercifully, Hinata didn't seem to notice the difference. Hinata made a sudden weird hiccoughing noise and his hands flew up to cover his own mouth, like he was somehow shocked that he'd even done it. Hinata was an idiot, though, so maybe he was. 

Hinata's forearms were brushing Kageyama's chest but at least it was a barrier between them.

Several centuries expired in excruciating silence except for the noise of Hinata's breathing, and Kageyama's own blood in his ears. At some point, Hinata dropped his hands to his sides. It didn't really make a difference to anything, though. Kageyama still kind of wanted to die.

"Kageyama," Hinata tried, hesitantly.

"What," Kageyama said. Was this resignation? Was this what it felt like to accept the weight of one's fate?

"Okay, listen," and Hinata's voice was louder now, emboldened by the implicit permission. "Have you ever thought of something and it seemed like such a bad idea, like, a really, _really_ bad idea--but the longer you thought about it the more you couldn't stop thinking about it, and maybe it started to seem not so bad? Like maybe you could have been wrong, but you're not sure, it could still be really bad but also good? Like that?"

After a long and increasingly infuriating moment during which he struggled to parse the sentence into something that made the slightest amount of sense, Kageyama said, "No? That's stupid. Why would I have--"

Hinata kissed him. 

Probably? 

Hinata probably kissed him. Kageyama's mouth was still hanging open at the time, so Hinata's lips just smashed into his teeth and he didn't do much more than get spit on Hinata's face before the whole thing was already over.

"Shit," Kageyama yelped, as the recognition finally caught up with him. He flattened himself back to the wall. " _What was that?_ "

"I just told you!" Hinata yelped back, tugging aggressively at Kageyama's shirt collar. It was going to stretch and it would be so obvious how it happened but he was somehow abruptly terrified to push Hinata's hands away. "Don't be a dick, Kageyama! A-anyway, isn't this what people usually expect? In this dare?"

"How should I know what stupid people expect from their stupid dares!"

He was breathing too hard. Hinata was breathing hard too; he could hear it and feel it and Hinata's stupid tiny sweaty hands were still hanging from his collar, knuckles brushing hot against Kageyama's skin, and maybe could you actually suffocate in a closet? Kageyama wasn't as sure as he had been. Kageyama swiped his tongue along his front teeth like it could provide him with any answers but--god--Hinata's hands were moving, sliding slowly over the slope of his shoulders and up the sides of his neck, and Kageyama's whole body jerked from the sensation of fingertips pressing in just behind his ears.

"Kageyama," Hinata whined softly. "Come on-- _Kageyama--_ "

Everything kind of slowed down after that. He felt a little bit dazed, like he'd gone feverish, floating through some warm and half-lucid dream. He couldn't remember even moving but his thumbs were sliding across Hinata's cheeks. He was leaning. When he finally managed to answer, just a shaky breath of a word, his lips were brushing Hinata's lips when he did it. "O-Okay?"

Hinata's mouth was warm, and soft, and kind of annoyingly perfect, and he didn't seem to know what he was doing but he'd always had very good reflexes. It was actually _incredibly_ annoying, but Kageyama was also reluctantly grateful, because Hinata's tongue was already sliding into his mouth, weird and wet and--weird, and Kageyama shivered because the sound Hinata made when it touched his own tongue was so low and hot. He could maybe chase after that sound until he died. He was determined to draw it out again _now_.

Hinata's hands fell back from his head to his shoulders, then fisted in his shirt again, but Kageyama didn't want to let go of his face, so he didn't. Hinata's hair was very soft between his fingers and the smell was kind of nice after all. When Hinata pulled back to breathe Kageyama tried to kiss him again and missed, so to cover for it he let his mouth rove freely over Hinata's cheeks and jaw until Hinata caught him again with a punishing bite to his lip. Somehow that was good too, but he definitely had to get Hinata back for it, and before long his mouth and his throat and his shoulder all hurt from the scrape of Hinata's teeth but he'd lost track of the score and the point and everything but Hinata's tongue on his tongue and Hinata's hips pressing into his own.

  


When the knock finally came later it was like jolting out of a trance. His lips were wet and aching and the curve of his body felt empty from where Hinata should have been fitted into it. Hinata was clearing his throat so frantically it sounded like a coughing fit. Kageyama squinted blearily into the offending crack of light.

For his part, Yamaguchi at least looked extremely uncomfortable. "It's just that--it's just," he stuttered, guiltily. "It's been like half an hour? We were... starting to get worried...."

Kageyama closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up. His own voice sounded somehow very far away. "Weren't you meant to be... timing us...?"

"I wasn't worried," Tsukishima was calling from somewhere in the other room, sounding both disgusted and smug, as usual. "No one wanted to accidentally see something _compromising_."

Kageyama didn't open his eyes. "I'll kill him," he said, with finality.

"Um," Yamaguchi said, "okay, but the pizza's here. Did you guys want any?"

"I want pizza," Hinata said, finally shoving past Kageyama. "You better have saved us pizza. Kageyama!"

Kageyama's eyes snapped open. Hinata was only kind of looking, a little to the side of his actual face, flushed and dishevelled and like he was about a quarter as humiliated as Kageyama felt. Kageyama was suddenly overwhelmed by the simultaneous urge to punch him and maybe eat his entire mouth, but it was impossible to reconcile these options into any reasonable bodily trajectory and so he didn't move at all, only stared back mutely until Hinata actually _frowned_ at him.

"Stop making that scary face!" Hinata said, rocking back on his heels. "We can kiss again later. I'm _hungry_."

"Oh," Kageyama said, blinking. "Fine," but Hinata was already walking away, a little bit stiffly, and with a surge of inexplicable affection he shoved Hinata so hard he tumbled into a somersault, and it was definitely worth it even though Hinata punched him in the ear right after that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as stress relief so it's aggressively silly, I'm sorry. I had to look up what the prompt "seven minutes in heaven" even meant, but then I thought, that's just not enough minutes? (ps. did you know there's a haikyuu kinkmeme now? hqkink.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
